Satsugai Tsuki
by yhad
Summary: No Japão do período Edo, o imperador criou uma facção, chamava-se ANBU, eles seriam as forças mortíferas do shogunato. Os cães do Imperador. NaruSasu! UA!
1. Prólogo

**Aviso: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence!

**Aviso2:** Essa história terá relação MxM, se você não gosta não leia!

* * *

A neve caia ao longo da paisagem, cobrindo tudo com seu manto branco. O frio penetrava por suas vestes chegando até os ossos, suas respirações formavam fumaças na frente de seus rostos, nada era escutado, a não ser o barulho do vento.

Os dois estavam cansados havia sangue de ambos manchando suas roupas, suas espadas estavam pressas firmemente em suas mãos, não havia vacilação em seus olhos, apenas aceitação de que o destino os tinha levado até esse momento. Desde o momento em que se conheceram tinham certeza de que esse momento chegaria, a última batalha.

"Eu acho que chegou o momento" o loiro falou olhando fixamente para o moreno a sua frente, sentia suas juntas doerem e o corte em seu braço direito ardia e picava, mais nada disso importava.

Os dois homens se olharam, de longe o barulho dos pássaros havia cessado, a neve caia em pequenos flocos, fazendo com que o seu entorno parecesse uma imagem de um sonho sombrio.

Os olhos azuis encontraram os olhos negros, como que procurando algo nas profundezas.

Porem o que o encarava de volta não eram mais os olhos que, uma vez há muito tempo, havia visto a si mesmo refletido. Nesse momento o que ele apenas podia ver era escuridão, uma desoladora escuridão, um vazio que o atingia até suas ultimas vértebras, penetrando profundamente em seu ser.

"Eu fico me perguntando se tudo poderia ter sido diferente... Se tivéssemos nos conhecido em outro lugar, outra época, fico me perguntando se poderíamos ter tido alguma chance?! " as palavras saíram deixando um gosto amargo em sua boca.

Ambos sabiam que não havia mais retorno. O passado estava encerrado, e no futuro dos dois existia apenas um caminho.

A morte.


	2. Capítulo 1

Satsugai Tsuki

Capítulo 1

_Japão – Período Edo_

_Kyoto_

Pelas ruas movimentadas da capital do Japão o jovem rounin seguia seu caminho cruzando entre os passantes, mesmo de longe o garoto podia facilmente ser avistado, se não pelo seu kimono laranja e a katana pressa no obi, pelos seus brilhantes cabelos dourados. O garoto facilmente chamava a atenção, vários pedestres desviavam os olhos para ver o garoto passar, e este mesmo reparando no olhar e no cochicho das pessoas, seguia por seu caminho sem se incomodar e com um grande sorriso no rosto bronzeado.

Nem um olhar atravessado ou palavra poderia tirar a empolgação do jovem. Ele finalmente estava na capital do país, os olhos azuis olhavam tudo a sua volta com verdadeira adoração.

Logo a sua frente ele viu que havia uma velhinha vendendo dango, sua boca ficou molhada assim que viu as perfeitas e deliciosas formas do doce a sua frente, com muito cuidado e olhando em volta, pois sabia que havia muitos ladrões pelas ruas da capital.

De dentro de seu simples kimono laranja tirou sua pequena bolsa verde onde guardava o pouco dinheiro que ele economizou com muita dificuldade. Contando as moedas que havia dentro, viu que conseguiria comprar apenas uma porção.

Aproximou-se da barraquinha, com seu melhor sorriso desenhado em seu rosto, sabia que esse sorriso havia destruídos vários jovens corações, com certeza uma senhora de idade não resistiria ao seu belo rosto.

"Baa-chan... eu gostaria de duas porções de dango-ttebayo!" A velha mulher sem nem levantar o rosto para Naruto, pegou duas porções de dango e embrulhou, logo estendeu a mão para pegar seu dinheiro. O jovem nessa hora resolveu soltar sua melhor sua melhor atuação "Não acretido!" falou em quanto remexia a pequena bolsa "Eu só tenho dinheiro para uma porção! Baa-chan a senhora não deixa eu ficar com as duas pelo preço de uma?"

Naruto saiu da barraquinha apenas com uma porção de dango em suas mãos.

"Velha miserável! Que custava me vender duas pelo preço de uma-ttebayo!?" resmungou enquanto se afastava segurando sua pequena porção de dango, que teria de ser suficiente para matar sua fome, seu estoma resolveu não concordar com sua resolução e soltou um rugido "Agora se acalme!" falou dando tapinhas na barriga "Você vai ter que se sustentar com isso! Itadakima..."

Assim que se preparou para finalmente aplacar um pouco sua grande fome alguém o empurrou o fazendo tropeçar, logo em seguida seu pequeno almoço foi surrupiado por um pequeno par de mãos.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh! MEU ALMOÇO!" gritou assim que sua única e preciosa porção de dango desapareceu de suas mãos e indo parar nas pequenas mãos do pivete a sua frente que logo tratou de sair correndo por entre pedestres "ESPERE AI SEU PIVETE! ME DEVOLVA MEU DANGOOOO!"

* * *

Afastado de toda a movimentação do centro da frenética capital do Japão de Tokugawa, havia o quartel general da Anbu. Elite dos melhores guerreiros samurais, escolhidos para servir e honrar o imperador e seu país, seguindo o código bushido.

Muitos eram os homens que se candidatavam para conseguir entrar na elite da Anbu, mais apenas os melhores homens eram escolhidos. O treinamento diário, segundo alguns, era quase inumano. E mesmo os homens que conseguiam entrar, poucos eram aqueles que conseguiam suportar mais de um mês.

Bem... Isso apenas eram lendas que circulavam pelo resto da população, pois ninguém sabia ao certo o que acontecia dentro dos muros da sede da Anbu. E isso era como pólvora para a mente fértil de cidadãos comuns, entretanto, a única coisa que todos tinham certeza, era que o homem que pertencia a Anbu, tinha suas mãos manchadas de sangue.

Dentro do dojo fechado, era possível escutar o barulho dos homens treinando. O choque de uma espada de madeira com a outra em um ritmo frenético, uma concentração severa era vista em suas faces, o suor pingava de suas testas, nada importava a não ser chegar à perfeição, nada importava a não ser vencer e destruir o inimigo. Era para isso que todos treinavam tão duramente.

Para serem os assassinos perfeitos do imperador.

Encostado na batente da porta do dojo, o primeiro comandante da Anbu observava o treino de seus subordinados, seu olho cinzento não perdia um movimento. Não era possível ver bem sua expressão por traz da mascara que cobria seu rosto, ninguém sabia ao certo o porquê da mascara, nem o que acontecera com seu olho esquerdo.

E apesar das suposições que circulavam ninguém nunca viu realmente sua face, e nem sabiam o motivo dele a esconder, nem como perdeu o olho, e enquanto seus olhos cinzentos observavam o treino, sentiu a aproximação de seu segundo comandante.

"Bom dia Kakashi!" Asuma falou se aproximando com seu usual bom humor e mastigando um pedaço de trigo entre os lábios, encostando-se à porta, ao lado dele "Hum... Hoje todos parecem bem animados, não?!"

"Deve ser porque todos já sabem da chegada do novo membro..." Kakashi suspirou "Apesar de o assunto ter sido mantido em sigilo!" soltando outro suspiro se afastou sendo seguido por Asuma que soltava uma pequena risada, se dirigiu para sua sala particular onde normalmente eram feitas as reuniões da Anbu junto com os demais comandantes dos esquadrões.

"Mais isso e verdade Kakashi?" Asuma perguntou enquanto se sentavam ao chão "O novo membro foi mesmo indicado pelo Sensei?"

"Bem... Sim, é verdade!"

"Então ele deve ter uma técnica incrível! Se ele foi mesmo ensinado pelo Sensei!" o segundo comandante falou impressionado.

"Bem... Isso eu não posso afirmar, mais ele deve ter alguma coisa para o Sensei o treinar!" Falou coçando o queixo por cima da máscara "Mais isso só iremos descobrir quando ele chegar, então veremos do que ele é capaz!" olhou para o céu azul brilhante fora de sua varanda "Se bem que eu acho que ele já está atrasado..."

* * *

"VOLTA AQUI SEU PIVETE!" Naruto gritou correndo atrás do menino que havia roubado seu almoço, esbarrando e derrubando pessoas em sua perseguição desesperada pelo menino.

"Você não me pega idiota!" o menino gritou correndo ao máximo que suas pequenas pernas permitiam "_Droga... Esse loiro idiota e rápido, preciso achar algum esconderijo..._"

O garoto não teve tempo de terminar seu raciocínio, pois um par de mãos agarrou seu kimono puído por trás.

"Hehe... Quem é o idiota agora, idiota!" o loiro segurava a criança a mais de meio metro do chão, colocando o rosto do garoto assustado perto do seu "Agora pivete você vai ver o que é bom-ttebayo!"

Mais para sua surpresa o garoto começou a fungar e a derramar lagrimas de seus olhos castanhos.

"Por favor, Onii-san não me mate... eu só estava com fome! Não como há dois dias..." o garoto estendeu a mão que segurava o dango intacto para Naruto "Toma... eu juro que não faço mais..."

Naruto soltou um suspiro e colocou a criança novamente no chão, que continuava a o olhar assustado, sabia bem o que era passar fome.

"Ei moleque, qual seu nome?" o garoto o olhou confuso não esperava que ele o soltasse, com certeza a maioria não deixaria o garoto sair impune por ter roubado.

"Konohamaru" falou desconfiado.

"Bem Konohamaru em troca do dango você tem que me fazer um favor!" Naruto se abaixou para ficar da altura da criança "Você já ouviu falar da Anbu?"

"Anbu?!" o garoto pareceu surpreso "Por que você quer saber da Anbu?!"

Naruto colocou um sorriso pomposo no rosto enquanto se erguia com altivez.

"Porque eu sou um novo membro da Anbu!" falou apontando para o próprio peito.

"EH?!..." Konohamaru olhou assustado para Naruto, que ainda mantinha um sorriso na face que se possível ficou maior ainda com o espanto do garoto "Sério mesmo Onii-san? Ninguém diria olhando..."

"Por que?" perguntou confuso.

"Bem você não parece muito forte a primeira vista, e tem uma cara meio de idiota por isso eu te roubei!"

"Ora seu moleque..." Naruto agarrou a cabeça de Konohamaru e começou a apertar "Quem tem cara de idiota aqui?!..."

"Dói! Onii-san!" o garoto falou enquanto Naruto apertava sua cabeça "Desculpa, desculpa!"

"Ei, moleque tem certeza de estamos no caminho certo?" ele e Konohamaru estavam andando já havia um bom tempo, entrando e saindo de ruas largas e estreitas de onde havia uma grande concentração de pessoas para ruas que não se escutava nem o barulho da cidade a suas costas.

"Tenho sim Naruto-nii, á Anbu fica um pouco mais afastada do resto das casas" Konohamaru segurou uma das mangas do kimono de Naruto e o puxou para que continuasse a o seguir.

Logo a sua frente, grande muro se apresentou diante de seus olhos. Deveria de ter mais de três metros de altura, sendo que, não era possível ver o outro lado, então, mas a frente um imenso portão de madeira surgiu, era quase tão alto quando o muro, e logo em cima em uma placa era possível ver os ideogramas talhados na madeira escura.

"_**Quartel General - Anbu"**_

"Ta vendo onii-chan! eu disse que eu sabia onde ficava" Konohamaru falou orgulhoso de ter conseguido o levar até a Anbu.

Naruto tinha olhos fixos no portão em frente aos seus olhos, dentro de si um redemoinho de sensações se formava: empolgação, receio, alegria, mais acima de tudo determinação.

"Agora eu tenho que ir Naruto-nii, minha mãe está me esperando" Konohamaru se despediu mais não sem antes Naruto o avisar que qualquer coisa que ele precisa-se era só o chamar.

Naruto seguiu com os olhos o garoto até o perder de vista, olhando para o garoto de longe, não teve como não pensar em si mesmo nessa idade, se perguntava o que teria acontecido com ele se não tivesse conhecido Jiraya.

Mas esses eram assuntos do passado, o que importava no momento era o presente, ele finalmente havia chegado à capital.

"Isso mesmo Naruto! Você finalmente chegou!" falou para si mesmo, estufou o peito e se aproximou do portão do gigantesco portão de madeira, estendeu a mão para tocá-lo quando o mesmo se abriu "O quê?..."

A sua frente um jovem homem surgiu, ele deveria ter mais de vinte anos, seu cabelo escuro estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, e em seu rosto havia uma cicatriz horizontal.

Olhou para Naruto, parecendo surpreso por encontrar alguém na sua frente, visitantes eram muito raros. Então logo se lembrou que naquele dia eles estariam recebendo mais um membro.

"Você deve ser Uzumaki-kun?! Estou certo? Estávamos esperando por você" Iruka perguntou com um sorriso no rosto "Venha me siga! Estávamos esperando por você"

A sala onde para onde Naruto foi levado era muito ampla e bem simples, havia apenas alguns pergaminhos ordenados, uma mesa no centro da sala com duas almofadas.

"Você pode esperar aqui enquanto o capitão não chega!" Iruka falou sorrindo enquanto servia uma xícara de chá para o loiro "Devo dizer que todos estão muitos animados com a sua chegada, não é todo dia que recebemos um novo membro e ainda por cima indicado por Jiraya-sama"

Se fosse possível Naruto ficou ainda mais tenso do que já estava, sabendo que todos já estavam informados da sua chegada. Iruka percebendo que o jovem ficou tenso colocou um sorriso no rosto.

"Naruto-kun?!" o loiro o olhou com seus incríveis olhos azuis "Não precisa ficar nervoso, eu sei que por ai há muitos rumores que circulam sobre a Anbu, mais a maioria e falso, então não precisa se preocupar!"

O loiro deu um leve sorriso para Iruka, se sentiu agradecido do fato que o mais velho estava tentando o acalmar.

"Obrigado, Iruka-sensei"

Assim que Iruka se retirou dos aposentos, deixando Naruto sozinho, ele soltou o a respiração que estava contida, olhou em volta da sala em que estava, percebeu que não havia muitos adornos nem nada, ele pessoalmente esperava que o capitão da anbu tivesse um aposento mais luxuoso do que o que estava. Porem, por dentro ficou aliviado de que a sala fosse mais simples, ficaria muito mais nervoso se estivesse em um lugar muito luxuoso.

Os minutos foram se passando e logo se transformaram em horas, Naruto já estava completamente entediado de ficar esperando sentado pelo capitão. Seu chá já havia terminado havia tempo, já não tinha mais nada para ficar olhando na sala, soltando um bocejo se deitou no chão.

"_Mas que droga onde é que esse velho se meteu?! Ele esqueceu que eu estou esperando?!"_

Pensou frustrado com a demora, estava quase dormindo quanto sentiu a porta de correr sendo aberta. Fazendo com que Naruto se sentasse imediatamente.

"A você já está aqui! Desculpe o atraso eu tive que ajudar uma velhinha com as compras dela que caíram!"

O homem mascarado que havia entrado falou, porem pelo seu tom estava óbvio que ele estava mentindo, franzindo o cenho observou enquanto ele se aproximava e se sentava há sua frente.

"Então você deve ser Uzumaki Naruto certo?! Bem estávamos esperando você mais cedo porem você chegou atrasado..." Kakashi falou sorrindo para o garoto a sua frente.

"_Eu cheguei atrasado? E você que só apareceu três horas depois!"_ Naruto pensou enfurecido olhando para o homem de cabelos brancos, podendo ver o sorriso em seu rosto apesar da mascara que o cobria.

Se aproximando, Kakashi se sentou na frente do menino loiro, internamente ele estava surpreendido, o menino não era como ele esperava. O garoto parecia um peixe fora d'água no meio de sua sala, o cabelo amarelo brilhante, os olhos azuis, e o kimono gritante laranja, _"Você nunca deixa de me surpreender sensei!"_ pensou, sorrindo internamente.

"E como está o sensei? Não o vejo há muito tempo!"

"Ero-senin?! Está como sempre, nos separamos tem alguns dias, disse que tinha coisas para fazer em Edo... Provavelmente foi na abertura de algum novo bordel!" o loiro falou com desprezo.

"Jiraya-sensei continua o mesmo pelo que eu vejo!" Kakashi falou enquanto apoiava a cabeça nas mãos soltando uma risada pelo comportamento de seu velho sensei. "Ele me disse em sua carta que estava mandando um pergaminho para mim também, está com você?"

Naruto puxou de dentro do kimono o pergaminho enrolado que estava escondendo e o estendeu para Kakashi. O homem de cabelos brancos desenrolou o pergaminho e o leu rapidamente, logo o fechou e o deixou de lado em cima da mesa junto com os outros papéis, o que quer que esteja escrito no pergaminho não era possível averiguar pelo seu rosto.

"Bem agora vamos ao que interessa! Sensei me disse que era para eu o aceitar na Anbu..." puxou um pergaminho no meio de todos os que estavam em sua mesa "Apesar de respeitar muito sensei, eu não tenho nenhum motivo para concordar com seu pedido, eu não sei o que você á capaz de fazer."

Estendeu o pergaminho que estava segurando para Naruto.

"Essas são as normas da Anbu! Se você pensa que realmente deseja ficar, primeiro conheça as regras que você terá de seguir de agora em diante."

Pegando o pergaminho Naruto passou os olhos para as palavras escritas nele.

"Regras Anbu

Regra número 1 – Obedecer as ordens do seu general, qualquer ato de desobediência resulta em seppuku.

Regra número 2 – Realizar as missões designadas pelo se comandante, qualquer ato de falha resulta em seppuku.

Regra número 3 – Se quando em alguma missão for capturado pelo inimigo antes que este extraia qualquer informação, cometa seppuku.

Regra número 4 – A perda de uma batalha resulta em seppuku."

Naruto engoliu em seco enquanto lia o pergaminho, as regras eram realmente muito duras.

"Se você quiser desistir pode ficar a vontade ninguém ira culpá-lo!" Kakashi falou calmamente por trás de sua mascara ao ver a reação do loiro.

"Não!" o loiro levantou os olhos para o outro homem "Eu irei me juntar a Anbu, não importa qual sejam as regras eu irei obedecer!"

Kakashi deu um leve sorriso, que não era possível ver por detrás de sua mascará, quando olhou para os olhos do menino a sua frente, sim ele tinha determinação, podia ver a vontade de fogo que estava presente em todos os membros da Anbu.

"Pois bem..." dirigiu-se para a porta "Então me siga."

Naruto imediatamente levantou-se, e o seguiu enquanto Kakashi caminhava pelo extenso corredor de madeira, eles viraram na esquina.

"Espere aqui eu vou pegar seu novo uniforme!"

Dizendo isso se afastou deixando o loiro estático no mesmo lugar, enquanto entrava em outra sala.

Assim que Naruto não viu mais Kakashi, soltou o ar que estava contendo desde que eles haviam se encontrado, colocou sua mão em seu peito sentindo seu coração acelerado, ele ainda não conseguia acreditar em onde ele estava.

Ele Uzumaki Naruto, estava dentro da cede da Anbu, olhou em volta para ver se não havia ninguém, fechou seus punhos e deu socos no ar enquanto pulava em comemoração.

Foi quando escutou um barulho, parou imediatamente sua solitária comemoração e olhou em volta, não havia ninguém por perto, mas ainda sim ele conseguia escutar um barulho, olhou atentamente a sua volta quando viu de longe um galpão de madeira.

O loiro sempre havia sido uma pessoa curiosa por natureza, lentamente ele caminhou em direção ao galpão, chegou até a frente da porta de madeira que estava entreaberta, aproximou seu rosto e olhou para dentro do vão.

E lá estava à fonte do barulho, virado de costa, a primeira coisa que o loiro notou foram os cabelos curtos, negros e espetados, estava escuro mais mesmo assim Naruto conseguiu ver o leque desenhado nas costas do kimono.

Em sua mão ele segurava uma katana desembainhada, sua respiração era calma e constante, em profunda concentração, o moreno lentamente levantou a espada e a segurou com suas duas mãos, apertando-a com força.

E então, atacou.

Seus movimentos eram ágeis, rápidos e fortes contra um inimigo invisível, Naruto olhava de boca aberta para os movimentos do moreno.

Foi então que subitamente, sem nem mesmo dar chance para o loiro se preparar, subitamente o moreno puxou a espada em sua direção, cortando a porta e fazendo com que Naruto tivesse que se jogar no chão para não ter sua cabeça decepada.

O moreno lentamente saiu do galpão para a luz do dia, e ficou parado em cima do loiro caído ainda apontando sua katana para o pescoço do mesmo.

"Quem e você?"

Naruto estava congelado no chão, olhando para o moreno em cima dele, o cabelo negro contrastavam com sua pele branca e leitosa, seus olhos finos tão negros quanto seus cabelos o olhavam de maneira fria e assassina.

O loiro engoliu em seco suando frio, o moreno aproximou mais a lamina de seu pescoço.

"Eu perguntei..." encostou a ponta da lamina na garganta do loiro "Quem e você?"

"Ora, Sasuke vejo que já conheceu o novo membro!"

As palavras fizeram com que o moreno levantasse a cabeça, caminhando calmamente até eles, Kakashi vinha sorrindo por trás de sua mascará.

"Vejo que você já deu as boas vindas para o Naruto!"

"Novo menbro?" o moreno olhou de Kakashi para Naruto, ponderou durante um tempo até que finalmente se afastou embainhando novamente sua espada.

O loiro por sua vez, ainda estava catatônico, havia quase perdido sua cabeça, levou sua mão até a garganta. Olhou novamente para o moreno, e uma onde de raiva o tomou, se levantou e encarou o moreno.

"Você ficou louco?! Eu quase perdi minha cabeça!" gritou.

Sasuke olhou com desprezo para o loiro a sua frente.

"Ninguém te mandou espiar usuratonkachi!"

"O QUÊ?!" Naruto foi até o moreno e puxou o colarinho de seu kimono "REPETE SE VOCÊ TIVER CORAGEM!"

"Eu acho bom você me largar dobe." Sasuke olhou contrariado para o loiro gritando em sua cara.

"TEME!"

Naruto levantou o punho, se preparando para fazer o moreno se arrepender de suas palavras, quando sentiu alguém agarrar seu pulso.

"Garotos, agora não é o momento para brigar!" Kakashi falou se divertindo.

Naruto a contra gosto, soltou o colarinho de Sasuke, e mesmo ajeitou sua gola a limpando e olhando com desprezo para o loiro emburrado.

"Sasuke, esse é Uzumaki Naruto, a partir de hoje ele pertence à Anbu" Kakashi colocou as mãos em cima dos ombros do loiro "Naruto, esse e Uchiha Sasuke! Espero que vocês dois se dêem bem no futuro como companheiros!"

Mesmo não falando nada, os dois duvidaram que algum dia iriam se dar bem um com o outro.

"Agora Sasuke você poderia fazer o favor de mostrar seus aposentos para Naruto?!"

"Meus aposentos?!"

"Sim, eu não comentei? A partir de hoje você e Naruto irão dividir o quarto!" Kakashi falou calmamente enquanto se afastava.

"O QUE?!"

Nesse momento, provavelmente, a Anbu inteira deve ter escutado o grito dos dois jovens.

**Continua?...**

N/T: Oi pessoal! Essa e uma pequena história minha, dessa vez de NaruSasu (sim NaruSasu, não SasuNaru!)

Eu não sei se ela está realmente boa! Eu espero que esteja... XD

Sobre o período histórico que a fic se passa eu tentei manter o mais fiel possível, apesar de que como escritora da fic provavelmente terei que fazer algumas modificações históricas!

Desculpe qualquer erro que ela possa conter!

Espero comentários! /\o

Bjs


	3. Capítulo 2

**Aviso:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem!

**Aviso 2:** Essa e uma história de relacionamento MxM

* * *

O loiro e o moreno encaravam Kakashi chocados, como assim eles teriam que dividir o dormitório?

Sasuke olhou duramente para seu capitão, não gostando de ver a diversão em seus olhos.

"Como assim Kakashi?! Desde quando eu tenho que dividir o quarto com alguém?" perguntou irritado, pronto pra explodir, não aceitaria ter que dividir o dormitório com o loiro idiota.

"Veja bem Sasuke-kun, estamos lotados no momento!" Kakashi andou até o moreno e colocou o braço em torno do seu ombro "Eu sei que você entende... Estamos passando por momentos de dificuldades! Por isso seja gentil e seja o companheiro de Naruto, e fique responsável por mostrar a ele tudo por aqui, sim?!"

"Eu me recuso!" Sasuke falou empurrando o braço de Kakashi dos seus ombros "Eu não quero ter que ficar responsável pelo idiota, peça isso pra outra pessoa!"

"COMO ASSIM SEU MISERÁVEL?! E QUEM IRIA QUERER SER SEU COMPANHEIRO DE QUARTO?!" o loiro gritou enfurecido com a atitude do moreno.

O moreno por sua vez olhou irritado pra atitude do loiro a sua frente, ele não entendia como alguém como ele poderia fazer parte da Anbu, Kakashi provavelmente havia perdido todo o sentido comum.

"Vamos Sasuke, eu não tenho mais ninguém pra quem pedir isso todos já estão ocupados! Você e o único que não tem nenhum companheiro ainda." Kakashi falou mais uma vez "Será apenas até que algum dormitório fique livre!"

Sasuke ainda olhava irritado para Kakashi, mesmo não gostando de nada disso ele sabia que tinha que aceitar as ordens de seu capitão, deu mais uma olhada na figura de laranja que estava soltando farpas com os olhos, e soltou um suspiro, isso ia ser um pesadelo.

Virou-se o começou a caminhar, parou novamente olhando pra trás, para ver se o loiro o estava seguindo, mais ele ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar o olhando com os olhos em chamas.

"Vai me seguir ou não?!" perguntou de mau humor.

O loiro tomou um susto quando o moreno se dirigiu a ele novamente, logo se apressou em seguir seus passos, Naruto não havia gostado nada do seu novo companheiro de habitação, o moreno tinha um sério problema de atitude.

Seguindo eles de perto, Kakashi olhava para a cena dos dois com diversão, ele sabia que havia feito bem em colocar os dois em na mesma habitação. O moreno os levou até onde ficava seu dormitório, e abriu a porta de correr com violência, entrou deixando seus tamancos na porta e foi até o outro lado da habitação onde estava o armário.

A habitação era pequena e limpa, não havia nada mais nela, apenas as paredes brancas e o piso de tatame. Era como se ninguém mais morasse ali, o loiro pensou.

O moreno jogou no chão o futon extra no outro lado do quarto junto a parede, o moreno logo levantou o dedo e apontou para o loiro.

"Você vai dormir ali!" falou apontando para o canto do quarto.

"Teme! Você acha que eu sou o que, um cachorro para você me mandareu dormir no canto?!" o loiro gritou furioso com o moreno enquanto o mesmo apenas o encarava com desprezo, cruzou o quarto e foi até onde estava Sasuke o puxando pela gola de seu kimono "Eu cansei de você teme! Eu vou te botar no teu lugar!"

O moreno soltou apenas uma risadinha de deboche.

"Você esta me desafiando?"

"Estou! Por quê? Ta com medo?!" Naruto perguntou, querendo arrancar de vez o sorriso debochado da cara do moreno.

"Você não teria a mínima chance!" o moreno segurou as mãos do loiro que estavam em seu kimono, e as torceu fazendo com que o loiro imediatamente soltasse e desse um passo pra trás.

"Teme!" Naruto segurou seu pulso onde o moreno havia apertado, se ele tivesse ficando por mais um momento, o moreno o teria quebrado.

O loiro se preparou para saltar em cima do moreno quando entre os dois a figura de Kakashi saltou, antes que os dois começassem a brigar dentro do quarto.

"Agora, não tem motivos para vocês dois brigarem aqui!" Kakashi sorriu por trás de sua máscara "Vamos, vocês não são mais crianças!"

O loiro e o moreno se encaravam com os olhos em chama.

"Se vocês querem brigar vamos para o dojo!" o capitão da Anbu falou animado.

Tanto o moreno quando o loiro, desviaram o olhar rapidamente para o homem entre eles.

"Não e uma boa idéia?!" o capitão perguntou novamente olhando para os dois jovens, se dirigiu para o loiro e colocou o braço em seus ombros o puxando enquanto caminhava para fora quarto.

Olhou por cima do ombro quando viu que Sasuke não estava os seguindo.

"Sasuke, você não vem?"

O moreno apenas estalou a língua e os seguiu, sabendo que Kakashi estava tramando alguma coisa.

Quando chegaram ao dojo, loiro foi surpreendido pela quantidade de pessoas que estava treinando, ele nunca havia visto tantas pessoas treinando de uma vez só.

Logo ficou animado, a partir de hoje, ali era onde ele iria treinar. Iria mostra para todos os seus novos companheiros o seu valor derrotando o moreno, o colocando em seu devido lugar.

Os homens do dojo lentamente foram parando de treinar ao perceber a presença de seu capitão, todos olharam curiosos vendo o desconhecido seguindo Kakashi.

"Todos prestem atenção!" Kakashi falou para seus homens no dojo "Este aqui e Uzumaki Naruto, ele foi enviado por Jiraya-sensei e a partir de hoje ele será o novo companheiro de vocês!"

Kakashi viu os homens começarem a sussurrar entre si, olhando espantados para o loiro, ao ouvir o nome de Jiraya.

"E agora, ele e Sasuke irão entrar em uma luta, espero que todos vocês prestem atenção!"

Agora os demais no dojo olharam chocados para o moreno entrando, nenhum homem na sala esperava que Uchiha Sasuke fosse entrar em uma luta com o novato.

Kakashi se dirigiu até o armário e pegou duas espadas de madeiras, jogou uma para Sasuke que a pegou no ar, e a outra entregou nas mãos de Naruto.

"Boa sorte!" desejou e se afastou sorrindo por trás de sua máscara.

Naruto apertou a espada de madeira em suas mãos, olhou para o moreno que segurava uma espada igual a sua.

"Agora eu vou fazer você engolir o que você disse bastardo!" esbravejou o loiro se colocando em posição "Porque eu, Uzumaki Naruto vou mostrar para você!"

O moreno apenas o encarou com a expressão em branco, se colocando também em posição.

Kiba foi até o lado de Shino e o cutucou na costela.

"E ai, quem você acha que vai vencer?" perguntou encostando-se à parede ao seu lado observando o loiro e o moreno em suas posições.

"Bem, conhecendo a técnica de Sasuke acho muito difícil o outro ter alguma chance." Shino falou seriamente.

"Bem, nisso você tem razão, mas ele foi treinado por Jiraya-sensei! Ele deve ter alguma coisa de especial!" apontou Kiba.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio vendo que a luta dos dois ia começar.

Naruto olhou para o moreno a sua frente, respirou fundo, segurou a espada com as duas mãos á deixando alinhada na sua frente apontada diretamente para seu oponente. Sentiu o piso quente de madeira aos seus pés, mirou com cuidado e atacou em direção ao ombro do moreno.

O mesmo facilmente desviou, fazendo com que o loiro tivesse que rapidamente se virar e estavam os dois novamente se encarando, agora opostos de onde estavam em primeiro lugar.

"Hum... Você é rápido né! Agora quero ver se você consegue desviar disso!" o loiro falou e partiu pra cima do moreno.

Preparou-se novamente para atingir seu alvo, quando novamente o moreno desviou, deixando Naruto pasmo, até que o mesmo sentiu uma pontada nas costas. O moreno o havia acertado, e ele nem mesmo o havia visto vindo.

Virou-se ficando novamente cara a cara com o moreno, o loiro olhava chocado para o outro.

"Bem eu acho que agora podemos deixar de brincar!" Sasuke falou para o loiro.

E antes mesmo que este tivesse tempo ou reação, o moreno aplicou dois golpes seguidos, primeiro seu braço esquerdo, logo seu ombro. O loiro desabou no chão com a força dos golpes, com dificuldade abriu os olhos e viu o moreno novamente em posição, lentamente se ergue mesmo seu corpo reclamando e pedindo para que ele continuasse no chão.

Logo que se colocou de pé o moreno atacou novamente, dessa vez com mais força e maior agilidade do que antes, como seu ele estivesse se tornando mais rápido a cada golpe.

O choque da espada de madeira dos dois ecoou pelo dojo que observava atentamente os dois lutadores, na cabeça de todos apenas uma pergunta ficava.

_"Esse era mesmo o jovem que Jiraya havia enviado especialmente para a Anbu?!"_

Novamente o corpo do loiro foi enviado ao chão, dessa vez de seu lábio uma linha de sangue escorria em direção ao seu queixo. Sua respiração estava acelerada, e estava pingando de suor, enquanto o moreno a sua frente nem mesmo uma gota de suor.

Levantando-se novamente o loiro apertou a espada de madeira em suas mãos, mesmo as mesmas estando tremulas, pelos choques das espadas dos dois.

"Eu acho melhor você desistir de vez, não tem nenhuma chance de você me derrotar!" Sasuke falou olhando o loiro esgotado a sua frente.

"Desistir?! Eu nunca aprendi essa palavra!" o loiro falou confiante, cuspindo o sangue que estava em sua boca "Eu ainda tenho muita força sobrando! A não ser que você esteja cansado!"

Sasuke olhou irritado para o loiro a sua frente, ele era nitidamente um idiota, qualquer um ali podia ver que o loiro não conseguiria agüentar muito mais tempo, mas mesmo assim, ele ainda falava que conseguiria seguir em frente. O moreno sempre havia odiado esse tipo de pessoa, a melhor coisa a fazer seria nocautear de uma vez o loiro para que essa brincadeira acabasse de uma vez.

Quando todos no dojo viram a forma que o moreno estava tomando, temeram pela vida do loiro, ele havia realmente irritado o moreno para fazer com que ele resolvesse aplicar aquela técnica. Quem olhasse para o moreno agora teria a nítida impressão que seus olhos haviam brilhado em vermelho, como os olhos de um demônio.

O loiro também não estava preparado para o que estava por vir, quando Sasuke o atacou, era como estar preso dentro de uma ilusão, sempre que ele tentava devolver o golpe ele sempre atingia o ar, sempre mirando o lugar errado. Logo um golpe o atingiu no estomago o deixando sem ar fazendo com que ele fosse ao chão novamente.

Lutando para respirar o loiro estava em desespero, se pelo menos ele conseguisse acertar um único golpe, apenas um, mais o moreno era mais rápido e muito mais forte que ele. Mais ele não poderia desistir, não agora, lutando com todas as suas forças novamente se colocou de pé.

"Devo admitir, você realmente consegue apanhar!" o moreno falou seriamente "Mais eu acho que já chega! O próximo será o ultimo!"

"A luta só vai acabar quando eu não conseguir me colocar mais de pé teme!" falou sem fôlego Naruto.

Bem se esse era o desejo do loiro Sasuke não via problema em acatar, já estava na hora de tudo isso acabar, vendo o loiro todo machucado na sua frente.

O loiro sem fôlego ou força, não teve nenhuma chance quando Sasuke atacou novamente, sua espada voou de sua mão, o moreno acertou seu peito e logo em seguida sua cabeça, o derrubando completamente.

Aproximando-se do loiro estendido no chão, Sasuke o olhou de cima.

"Agora você entende a diferença entre nossas forças, então entenda seu lugar." falando isso o moreno largou a espada de madeira no chão e se dirigiu para a saída, nunca olhando prá trás.

Todos no dojo olhavam para a figura caída no chão e lentamente se dirigiam para a saída, estavam todos surpresos com a luta, o moreno não havia tido pena, mais isso era de se esperar de Sasuke, enquanto ao loiro todos estavam desapontados com a pobre técnica do novato promissor.

Kakashi foi o ultimo a sair, se aproximou do loiro estendido no chão e se ajoelhou.

"Se essa fosse uma luta de verdade você teria morrido há muito tempo Naruto, espero que você entenda isso..." levantou-se e caminhou também para a saída "Bem vindo a Anbu Naruto!" falou dando um adeus e se afastando junto com os demais.

Finalmente sozinho no dojo, Naruto lentamente foi se sentando. Olhou para a espada de madeira a alguns metros dele, desviou os olhos para a espada verdadeira que tinha pressa em seu obi.

Seu maxilar se endureceu seus olhos se apertaram ardendo.

"MERDA!"

Gritou enquanto socava o chão.

* * *

Já era noite na Anbu, todos já haviam comido seus jantares. Sasuke se dirigiu para o seu dormitório, chegando lá, assim que abriu a porta viu a forma embrulhada deitada no futon.

Ignorando o estranho, com quem dividiria os aposentos de agora e diante soltou sua espada de seu obi, pegou seu próprio futon no armário e o estendeu do outro lado da sala, o mais longe possível do loiro. Deitou-se, e cobrindo-se finalmente fechou os olhos, não vendo à hora daquele dia estressante terminar.

Naruto não se mexeu quando a porta se abriu e Sasuke entrou, continuou deitado completamente coberto, não havia saído para jantar, não tinha cara para enfrentar os outros membros da Anbu. Não depois de ter sido completamente derrotado pelo moreno do outro lado do quarto. O tempo passou, e finalmente Naruto saiu de seu esconderijo debaixo do lençol.

O quarto estava escuro, apenas o brilho da lua iluminava o aposento, enquanto ela atravessava as finas folhas de papel de arroz.

O loiro olhou para o outro lado do quarto, onde o morno estava dormindo. A luz iluminava suavemente sua expressão, mesmo dormindo o moreno ainda matinha uma expressão severa, agora o vendo dormir, Naruto pode finalmente analisar os traços de seu companheiro de habitação.

A pele pálida tinha um tom levemente azulado devido a luz da lua, seu cabelo negro estava espalhado pelo futon, fazendo um contraste com as folhas brancas, suas sobrancelhas da mesma cor que seus cabelos eram finas e perfeitas, seus olhos estreitos estavam fechados nesse momento, fazendo com que não fosse possível contemplar as orbes escuras. Mas o loiro se lembrava bem de seus olhos, não achava que conseguiria esquecer-se das orbes escuras o encarando.

Sua respiração era constante, e calma, mostrando que estava dormindo, seu nariz era fino e em perfeitas proporções com seu rosto, assim como com seus lábios finos. Em um todo o moreno era o que chamavam de rapaz bonito. Com esses traços ele provavelmente conseguiria todas as garotas para si.

Naruto pensou no azar que tinha. Ter de dividir o dormitório com o moreno e sua horrível personalidade.

E assim Naruto finalmente dormiu, olhando para o rosto adormecido de Sasuke.

* * *

Finalmente a manhã chegou, Naruto acordou esfregando os olhos, sua barriga imediatamente roncou, o lembrando de que ele não comia nada desde a manhã do outro dia. Sentou-se e olhou em sua volta, reparou no futon dobrado cuidadosamente do outro lado do quarto.

O moreno não estava mais no quarto, por um momento Naruto não sabia se sentia aliviado ou desapontado de não ver o moreno.

Seu corpo ainda estava levemente dolorido da luta do outro dia, suas juntas estavam presas e tinha manchas roxas em todo lugar, e também tinha um galo gigantesco na cabeça, mais isso não era nada, ele já havia tomado surras piores que essa.

Assim que terminou de se arrumar, saiu para procurar comida, não sabia ainda aonde era nada, a pessoa que era responsável por lhe mostrar era Sasuke, mais preferia morrer de fome a pedir alguma coisa para o desgraçado.

Depois de um tempo rodando pelo terreno em busca de qualquer alma viva que o pudesse o ajudar, descobriu que o terreno da Anbu era enorme. Quando pensou que finalmente iria morrer de fome foi quando avistou Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" gritou animado correndo até o mesmo que estava de costas para ele.

O homem virou-se surpreso ao escutar seu nome sendo gritado, apenas para ver a forma brilhante de Naruto correndo até ele, deu um sorriso assim que o loiro chegou, por um momento ficou preocupado com os machucados do outro.

"Naruto-kun, bom dia!"

"Bom dia Iruka-sensei!" o loiro falou animadamente.

"Você já comeu Naruto-kun?" perguntou preocupado, com os machucados que ele tinha sofrido no outro dia ele tinha que comer bem para se recuperar.

"Não, eu tava justamente procurando onde eu posso arranjar alguma comida!" o loiro falou rindo e então seu estomago soltou um rugido fazendo com que seu rosto se colorisse de vermelho.

Iruka ficou impressionado com o barulho da barriga do loiro, o menino provavelmente deveria estar morrendo de fome, apressadamente o conduziu para onde era o refeitório das refeições, para que ele pudesse comer com os demais.

Assim que chegaram aonde eram servidas as refeições, Naruto olhou para o grande numero de homens comendo, todos sentados uns aos lados dos outros no chão com sua bandeja de comida sendo servida a sua frente no chão. A boca de Naruto encheu de água assim que sentiu o maravilhoso cheiro de arroz quente.

Pensou em quanto tempo havia se passado desde que ele havia comido arroz quente, saiu de seu torpor quando Iruka o cutucou na costela, apontando para frente onde ele deveria se sentar, junto a ele no chão.

Sentando-se ao lado de Iruka, o loiro timidamente olhou em volta do circulo de homens, enquanto esperava pela sua porção de comida. Todos os homens estavam comendo calmamente enquanto conversavam entre si, alguns estavam rindo de alguma coisa engraçada que seu companheiro provavelmente havia dito, outros simplesmente conversavam em sussurros entre si, de algum assunto secreto que não queriam que os demais escutassem.

Mais todos à sua volta foram esquecidos quando sua bandeja de comida chegou junto com a de Iruka, seus olhos brilharam e imediatamente se jogou para a comida, devorando tudo com todo o prazer.

Devorou tudo com o maior prazer, mesmo que a sopa estivesse rala, e o peixe sem tempero, e o arroz provavelmente estava velho demais para ser gostoso, ele devorou tudo com prazer, comida de graça, ele nunca havia comido comida de graça em sua vida.

Enquanto se deliciava com a comida não percebeu que a sua volta alguns homens paravam o que estava fazendo para observar o loiro devorando seu café da manhã de forma visceral todos se perguntavam se o loiro alguma vez havia visto comida na frente dele.

Naruto foi interrompido de sua degustação, com a chegada do desconhecido que se sentava ao seu lado e o encarava.

"Cara como você consegue comer essa droga tão rápido?" o castanho perguntou olhando para o loiro de boca cheia.

"Alhunf probleshma chon isho?!" o loiro falou de boca cheia cuspindo alguns grãos de arroz na face do castanho.

"O que?..." o castanho perguntou enquanto limpava o rosto dos grãos de arroz. "Inuzuka Kiba!" falou curvando se apresentando.

O loiro curvou a cabeça e engoliu o arroz em sua boca antes de responder.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" o loiro se apresentou olhando para o estranho homem de bochechas pintadas com triângulos de ponta cabeça.

"Esse aqui é Aburame Shino!" falou apontando para o estranho se sentava ao seu lado seu cabelo era espesso e castanho uma faixa preta em sua testa e estranhos óculos redondos e escuros.

O estranho curvou a cabeça polidamente.

"Prazer!"

Naruto o cumprimentou curvando a cabeça também.

"Cara mais você apanhou muito ontem, todo mundo tava apostando para ver se você ia ficar ou se ia se mandar!" rio enquanto batia nas costas do loiro "Mais ainda bem que você ficou, eu apostei que você ficaria, valeu pela grana!"

As bochechas de Naruto se tingiram de vermelho, não esperava que sua vergonhosa derrota houvesse sido alvo de apostas, quando ia gritar para que o castanho o deixasse em paz, o mesmo o puxou do chão.

"Agora vamos! Temos que ver em que esquadrão você vai ficar!" Kiba falou puxando para fora do refeitório o loiro irritado.

Em silêncio, Iruka continuou comendo sua comida calmamente, internamente se sentia feliz por ver que o loiro havia começado a fazer amigos. Havia ficado preocupado depois que soube da derrota do outro dia. Mas vendo o loiro agora sendo arrastado e gritando energético para o castanho, soube que não tinha que se preocupar com a desistência do mesmo.

* * *

Longe dali, no palácio imperial ao noroeste de Kyoto, dentro de um dos milhares de cômodos ricamente decorados, Kakashi toma calmamente seu chá enquanto observa a chegada do ministro Sarutobi.

"Kakashi vejo que você não se atrasou dessa vez!" o velho homem falou bem humorado sentando-se.

Kakashi coçou seus cabelos brancos enquanto sorria por trás de da máscara.

"Não e sempre que eu me atraso Sarutobi!"

Tomando um gole do chá a sua frente, o ministro olhou para o outro homem.

"Soube que um novo membro foi aceito! E então como ele é?!"

"Bem... Como eu poderia dizer isso, posso dizer que ele é bem o que se esperar de um discípulo de Jiraya!"

O outro homem riu quase se engasgando com o chá que tomava. Sim seu velho amigo Jiraya era um homem como poucos.

"É mesmo?! Estou curioso para conhecer o rapaz então!"

Kakashi curvou a cabeça assentindo, colocando a mão dentro de suas vestes puxou um rolo de pergaminho e o estendeu para Sarutobi.

Este por sua vez desenrolou o pergaminho, toda o riso em seu rosto havia desaparecido, e as grosas linhas ao redor de sus olhos se ficaram mais marcadas.

"Então, eles estão se mexendo novamente!" falou com uma voz ácida "Parece que esses dias de calma estão para terminar Kakashi!" dizendo isso se curvou sobre a mesa a sua frente soltando o pergaminho.

Kakashi assentiu, olhou preocupado para o pergaminho, pensando nas palavras de Jiraya.

A Akatsuki estava se movendo novamente.

**Continua?...**

N.A: Oi, espero que quem esteja lendo goste desse cap! Fiquei um pouco triste por ter tão poucos comentários, mas vou continuar com a fic aqui mesmo assim...

Se alguém gostar, por favor, comente! Se lembrem que os comentários são como o carvão de minha maquina! XD

Desculpem qualquer erro que ela contenha!

bjs


End file.
